militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Maneuver Enhancement Brigade
The 1st Maneuver Enhancement Brigade (1st MEB) is a United States Army brigade located at Fort Polk, Louisiana. The 1st MEB is one of two active duty Maneuver Enhancement Brigades (the 4th Maneuver Enhancement Brigade is stationed at Fort Leonard Wood, Missouri). The Brigade is tasked to improve the movement capabilities and rear area security for commanders at division level or higher. Mission The MEB is a tailored combined arms force with a headquarters staff designed to plan and execute protection, movement and maneuver, and sustainment tasks. It uses its subordinate units within their specialties to conduct maneuver support operations in its area of operations (AO) and within the broader AO of the organization it supports. The MEB provides added security and defense for other units and enhances freedom of action for the supported higher command. The capability to synchronize maneuver support operations and support area operations under the MEB provides a unique set of capabilities to other Army, joint, and multinational elements. Aside from its headquarters element and the organic communications and logistics elements that form the basis for commanding, controlling, and supporting the brigade, the Brigade is a mission, enemy, terrain and weather, troops and support available, time available, and civil considerations-dependent organization. The MEB leverages emerging modular principles and the “plug-and-play” nature of developing forces to apply the right force for the mission. Typically, but not exclusively, the MEB is composed of engineer, military police, chemical, air defense, and other units that routinely function together during protection, stability, and support operations. The Brigade has deployed units for combat operations in Afghanistan, Iraq, and for humanitarian assistance in Haiti after the 2010 earthquake. The Brigade is currently committed to the United States Northern Command and United States Army North as part of Joint Task Force-Civil Support to serve as the CBRNE Consequence Management Response Force, and will serve as an on-call federal response force for terrorist attacks and other natural or manmade emergencies and disasters. This assistance is termed "Defense Support of Civil authorities". This response is subject to the limitations of the Posse Comitatus Act. See also the National Response Framework. Composition The 1st MEB is currently composed of:http://www.jrtc-polk.army.mil/1stCSB%28ME%29/1MEB/units.html * Headquarters & Headquarters Company * 46th Engineer Battalion (Heavy) ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** Forward Support Company ** 22nd Survey Detachment ** 93rd Vertical Engineer Company ** 178th Vertical Engineer Company ** 687th Horizontal Engineer Company ** 814th Multi-Role Bridge Company * 88th Brigade Support Battalion ** Headquarters and Headquarters Company ** A Company (Distribution) ** B Company (Maintenance) ** 41st Transportation Company ** 337th Signal Company ** 383rd Movement Control Team ** 546th Support Maintenance Company * [http://www.jrtc-polk.army.mil/519th/index.htm 519th Military Police Battalion] ** Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment ** 50th Military Police Detachment (MWD) ** 91st Military Police Detachment (L&O) ** 204th Military Police Company ** 209th Military Police Company ** 258th Military Police Company ** 272nd Military Police Company Campaign Streamers and Decorations Shoulder Sleeve Insignia *Description: A rectangular shape device pointed at base 3 inches (8.26 cm) in height and 2 inches (5.72 cm) in width overall divided per pale golden yellow and teal blue, a silver gray sword palewise point down with a black hilt, on the hilt and upper portion of the blade is a scarlet fusil; all within a inch (.32 cm) black border. *Symbolism: Teal blue and yellow are associated with Branch Immaterial. Yellow/gold is also emblematic of excellence. Blue is for loyalty and red is for valor and sacrifice. The sword represents the power, honor, and wisdom of the warrior and the combat ready support of the unit. The diamond, epitomizing the essence of invincibility and the cutting edge, highlights the hardened bonds of courage, fidelity, and commitment to the Brigade. The two sections of the shield refer to the two missions to protect both the operational and tactical freedom actions of the supported Force. *Background: The shoulder sleeve insignia was originally approved for the 1st Combat Support Brigade (Maneuver Enhancement) effective 16 September 2007. It was redesignated for the 1st Maneuver Enhancement Brigade on 1 February 2008. (TIOH Drawing Number A-1-931) Distinctive Unit Insignia *Description: A gold color metal and enamel device 1 inches (2.70 cm) in height overall consisting of a sword palewise point down with a black hilt and white blade supporting a shield divided per pale teal blue and gold, on dexter side a red fusil and on the sinister, a teal blue fleur-de-lis; all between two gold laurel branches. Around the top is a black scroll inscribed with “ENHANCING THE” and around the bottom a black scroll inscribed “WARRIOR SPIRIT” in gold letters divided by the sword point. *Symbolism: Teal blue is associated with Branch Immaterial and gold is emblematic of excellence and high ideals. Red is for sacrifice and valor. The sword represents the power, honor, and wisdom of the warrior and the combat ready support of the unit. The fleur-de-lis is for Louisiana where the Brigade was activated with its middle section resembling a spearhead denoting martial power and strength. The laurel symbolizes victory and a job well done. The two sections of the shield refer to the two missions to protect both the operational and tactical freedom actions of the supported Force. The diamond, epitomizing the essence of invincibility and the cutting edge, highlights the hardened bonds of courage, fidelity, and commitment to the Brigade. *Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 1st Combat Support Brigade (Maneuver Enhancement) effective 16 September 2007. It was redesignated for the 1st Maneuver Enhancement Brigade on 1 February 2008. The insignia was amended to correct the height on 22 October 2008. External links * Official homepage * FM 3-90.31 Maneuver Enhancement Brigade Operations, February 2009. This is the official doctrinal reference * Lineage and Honors for the Brigade * Unit insignia at the Institute of Heraldry * Army Times article References 001 Category:Military units and formations in Louisiana Category:2006 establishments in the United States